


【GGAD】第五位天使

by fugitive_kirakira



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fugitive_kirakira/pseuds/fugitive_kirakira





	【GGAD】第五位天使

中间一条阴暗狭窄的通道笔直地指向监牢的另一端，跳动的火焰像垂死之人的呼吸，微弱得随时都可能湮灭。格林德沃背着手，跟在文达后面，皮鞋踩过路面上的积水，发出清脆的响声。那些小水坑里混合着血液，发出瘆人的血腥味，但这里散发出来的恶臭已经远远将其盖了过去，显得无足轻重。而比起气味，这里不绝于耳的惨叫和哭声如此凄厉，显得更具冲击力。  
“就是这个。”文达带着格林德沃停在一间牢笼前，里面关着一个天使。他被倒挂着，身体上有的地方已经溃烂，但地狱不是医治的地方，任其发展才是顺理成章。“占有他的恶魔已经战死了。”  
“那是个优秀的恶魔，他成功引诱过不少人，也斩落过很多天使的头颅。”格林德沃温言喃喃，像是在回忆一些美好有趣的事。“把他的翅膀扯开看看。”  
文达打开了门，把住天使的翅尖往外拉开。翅膀倒还很完整，但羽毛没什么光泽，尺寸不大不小。格林德沃转向身旁的奎妮，“虽然普通了点，但可以用，而且他之前从来没有出过畸形翅膀。”  
奎妮不安地舔舔嘴唇，缓缓点头。  
“很好，动手吧。”格林德沃轻松地下令。  
文达从墙上取下一把利刀，手起刀落，干脆利落地沿着翅根斩下双翅，伴随着鬼魅般的哭喊，最后昏了过去，像是断了气。但昏厥并没有持续多久，为了止住流血，恶魔会用烙铁熨平伤口，天使便倏地睁开眼，张大嘴，喊也喊不出来，最后眼眸无神地暗淡下去。  
文达捧着这对翅膀，递到奎妮面前。  
“他现在是你的了，以后这种事你要自己做。你想怎么对他都可以。天使的翅膀七天就会重新长回来，之前要是损坏了没有新的可用。”格林德沃不紧不慢地介绍，“你刚刚堕天，习惯就好。”  
奎妮呆呆地接过血淋淋的翅膀，杵在原地，她还没有完全接受。  
“您去哪里？”文达望着格林德沃的背影发问。  
“去看我的天使。”  
可能有很多书籍、影视资料都骗了你，你能看到恶魔的背后和天使一样，有一双翅膀。好吧，其实这也不算骗人，但它们都没有告诉你这些翅膀是怎么来的。恶魔天生是没有翅膀的，他们生活在地狱里，又不上天。而堕天使也是没有翅膀的，在堕天的过程中，上帝会焚毁他们的翅膀，再也长不出来。恶魔想要拥有翅膀，只有一个途径，那就是从天使身上硬生生抢过来。但这毕竟不是原生的，就算没有被损坏，使用到一定期限，也会自然脱落，像花一样枯萎。所以俘虏的天使是可贵的资源，只要被恶魔抓住，无论被怎么折磨都不会死去，而一旦有被俘虏的可能，天使则会狠心杀掉自己的同伴。  
天使与恶魔的斗争中总是充满残忍、暴力和杀戮。  
格林德沃右手捧着一团火，走到了这条路的尽头。他收起火苗，最后这一间牢笼很明亮，不需要额外的照明。这间牢笼也很干净，没有臭味，只有淡淡的血气。里面关着一只红发小天使，他坐在角落，正抱着自己的翅膀，手持一把梳子，认真仔细地梳理着翅膀上的羽毛。他的身体看上去比刚才那个天使小很多，就像十五六岁的孩子，但他的翅膀却比刚刚那对收割的翅膀漂亮了成百上千倍。他的翅膀又大又宽，拢住他的躯体好似一床厚实的棉被；羽翼丰满，洁白无瑕，层层叠叠犹如婀娜的裙摆；每一根羽毛都散发着饱满的光泽，比绸缎更夺目，比珍珠更庄重。有一根羽毛似乎不太听话，小天使用梳子刷了好几下它也不服帖，小巧的眉头皱了起来，他抱紧自己的翅膀用舌尖舔了舔，羽毛就乖乖贴好了。  
这个动作让格林德沃想起他第一见到阿不思的时候。格林德沃不仅在战场上杀伐无情，私底下对天使狠毒也是臭名昭著，在阿不思之前，已经有四个天使折在了他手里，他正在寻找新的天使。第一次见他的时候他们刚俘获了十来个天使，是一次值得庆祝的胜利。别的天使都心惊胆战地跪在地上祈祷不要被格林德沃选中，而他因为翅膀中了一箭只顾着舔舐清理自己的伤口。他不耐烦地用膝盖顶了他一下，他便抱着自己的翅膀委屈巴巴地抬起头望着他，但却不像别的天使那样面露惧色，倒是有些无知者无畏的单纯。  
和之前的天使不同，这是一个干净的，真正的天使。  
“阿不思。”牢门打开，格林德沃柔声唤他，脸上也浮起难得一见的微笑。  
“盖勒特！”他双眸一亮，松开翅膀起身扑过去。格林德沃蹲下来，张开双臂一把接住他。  
当裹着身体的翅膀收敛在背上后才能看见，天使浑身赤裸，但在这肮脏阴暗的地狱之中，雪白的肌肤却不曾沾上一点污渍，也不像别的天使那样出现皮肤溃烂。他一丝不挂，只是从胯间到双腿根都被绷带包裹，显得有些脆弱。  
文达站在远处默默地看着格林德沃和自己的天使亲热，她有些困惑，不知道这个天使有什么不同。格林德沃以往的任何一个天使，哪次不是他匆匆来，草草割下翅膀就走，就连止血善后的事宜都是文达在做。对这个红头发的，他倒是仔细得很。但她一开始就没有问过，现在更不会问，只当一切如旧，识趣地离开到外面等他。  
阿不思搂着格林德沃的脖子，双唇贴在他脸上密密地亲了好几下，才开口道：“翅膀坏掉了吗？怎么这么不小心呀。”他头靠在恶魔的怀里，双目微闭，语气里没有责备，更像是撒娇。  
“对不起，小天使，”格林德沃轻拍了拍他的脸蛋，“我下次小心些。”  
最近天堂逼得太紧，就算再怎么小心，也难免不会磕磕碰碰，有的恶魔翅膀已经换了好几轮了。阿不思不知道格林德沃把那个割伤他翅膀的天使开了膛破了肚。  
格林德沃从兜里摸出了一颗糖，送到他嘴里。小天使不再说话，紧闭双眼，乖顺地偎着他。他一手盖住阿不思的眼睛，一手持槲寄生，用槲寄生柔软的枝条精准地割下了他的翅膀，不多一寸，不少一寸。槲寄生纤细，格林德沃的动作又很快，阿不思起初并没有感觉到痛，只是渐渐地痛感接连不断地朝他涌来，鼻头一酸，眼泪不由他控制，迅速充满了眼眶。他努力压着嗓子里低低的呻吟和哭腔，一会儿轻哼，一会儿吸气。  
还没等疼痛压得他不能自已的时候，格林德沃就已经熟练地替他涂好了药，正一圈一圈地用绷带包好。“痛不痛呀？”他拿开了挡住他眼睛的手，看着他眼圈泛红，拼命忍耐。  
阿不思咬碎了嘴里的糖，摇摇头。  
格林德沃嗤笑，“哪有不痛的，你想哭就哭吧。”  
听他这么说，阿不思也有些忍不住了，脸埋到他胸口上，呜呜咽咽地哭了一会儿。  
伤口渐渐被绷带盖得越来越短，直到一点血肉也不暴露在外，格林德沃才停下给他系了个结。  
“什么时候可以拆掉纱布？”阿不思揉了揉哭红的眼睛，糯糯地问他。  
“等翅膀冒出来一点了就可以了。”  
“不是这个，是这个。”阿不思微微分开腿，指了指双腿之间，小声说：“痒。”  
“痒就说明伤口还没长好，这里不干净，所以不能拆掉。”格林德沃又宽慰道，“但快要长好了。”  
阿不思失望地憋着嘴，有一下没一下地抓弄绷带的边缘。  
“痒的时候你没有挠吧？”  
“没有。”阿不思之前总忍不住去挠，挠破了好几次，格林德沃说他不听，发了好大的火，他就再也不敢了。  
“那我检查一下。”  
他扯开了绷带，断成了一截截白色散在地上。阿不思双手向后撑着地，把腿分得更开了些，一处隐秘的穴口露了出来。天使是没有性别的，这一处是格林德沃人为制造出来的。他扯出了塞在里面的圆棒，这是为了防止伤口粘连放进去的，要是愈合了又长在一起了，那就白费功夫了。新肉还透着粉红色，但没有新鲜伤口，格林德沃知道他真的没有碰过，对于这个结果他很满意。  
“痒得厉害吗？”  
阿不思点点头。  
真是辛苦。格林德沃凑上去吻了吻，在他腿根出留下一个吻痕，直勾勾地盯着他，“那我帮帮你好不好？”  
阿不思没有什么反应，只是抿着双唇，脉脉地挪开了目光。对一个天使来说，他知道这是不好的，但他心里期待得到这份帮助。格林德沃也不为难他，伸出舌头仔细地舔弄着发痒的嫩肉。粗糙的舌面摩擦着还未长好的皮肤，一阵阵酥麻从脊椎窜上，惹得他背后的伤口扯着作痛。这不仅仅是痒了，是既烫又痒，让他舒服又难耐。天使不用吃饭，也不会排泄，除了流汗掉眼泪外他第一次感觉到自己的身体在往外流淌着什么，而这种感觉又逼着他冒汗掉泪。  
“这么快就被欺负哭了，以后怎么得了。”格林德沃勾勾嘴角，放过了他。他不是心急之人，要等完全好了才可以用，现在操他会弄坏的。他等得起。格林德沃重新把圆棒塞了回去，叮嘱道：“偶尔转一转它，别长到一起去了。”  
阿不思起身，分开腿站着，等着格林德沃重新替他包好。他腿还在发软，清液顺着腿根往小腿肚滑去，被纱布包裹的过程让他感到温暖踏实。  
“我是不是有罪？”他突然轻声问。  
“为什么这么说？”格林德沃平平地反问。  
“因为这个。”他又指了指腿间。  
“这是我给你弄的，你哪里有罪？”  
“因为我流水了。”阿不思脸红了起来，说话的声音里透着些沮丧。  
格林德沃抬起头，眉毛一挑，“你若是有罪又会怎么样呢？”  
“我会下地狱的。”  
他给他在大腿上打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结，笑起来，吻在他的肚子上，“宝贝，你已经在地狱里了。”


End file.
